How to Get a Guy and Lose him
by atalanta's apples
Summary: *chapter seven up* Hermione is assigned to an assignment where she must make a guy love her then lose him in two weeks...the victim? Draco Malfoy of course...herm/d...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

Hermione shut her laptop with a bang. She smiled to herself. It had been a big fight with the faculty of Hogwarts but they had been getting looser on the magic around the castle and allowed her to bring in her laptop to take notes with. They had to make sure though, that the laptop was protected because the enchantments around the school would have made it go beserk without it. Hermione stood up and picked up the papers, still warm from the printer. She slammed them down on the desk at the front of the classroom and was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione?" asked Raya. Raya was the editor of the Hogwarts newspaper, a much coveted position that Hermione herself found longing for.

"Yeah?" Hermione turned around and walked to where Raya was sitting.

"Well, I've been thinking and thinking and I've decided you are the perfect one for the job," said Raya. She flipped her thick, glossy hair behind a shoulder.

"For...?"

"It's like an undercover report," said the older Ravenclaw. "The point of it is to see social interaction between the opposite genders." Hermione's expression stayed perplexed. She hated it when Raya got all confusing on her.

"You're going to have to find a guy and make him love you then lose him in two weeks," said Raya.

"What?" Raya rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hermione, you'll have the easiest time getting a guy you know. I put a lot of thought about this and this will make cover story so considered yourself honored." Hermione felt a tickling of pleasure when it suddenly became squashed again.

"How am I going to do this?" asked Hermione. "I really don't think I can be able to do this. And who am I supposed to use as the guy?" Raya grinned.

"Simple," she said. "It would make things much more interesting if you used a guy in the school with a lot of influence and power and had many followers." Hermione nodded.

"But Harry knows me too well," she said. Raya groaned.

"Wake up Hermione," said Raya, leaning close. "I wasn't talking about Harry." Her voice started to lower and Hermione leaned in close too. It took a lot to make Raya go all mission impossible.

"Then who?" Hermione was surprised to find herself whispering too, getting all preteen over a simple report that involved a boy.

"Draco Malfoy of course."

* * *

_STEP ONE:Get him to notice you_

Hermione walked down the hallway, feeling awfully nervous. She pulled at her skirt which Raya had specifically asked her to shorten for this project. She also had on high heeled black boots that made her ankles wobble ever so slightly but just enough to make her feel especially nervous. Her blouse was tight and she had on her tie around her waist rather than her neck. Hermione took out a mirror and inspected herself.

"Not as bad as I would have thought," she murmured to herself. Before she had left, Raya had attacked her with make-up, instructing Hermione to do exactly what she had done in the following days of the project. Hermione now had thickened, lengthened lashes, high cheekbones, and lips that demanded attention like never before. She took a big breath and opened the door to her next class, Potions...the first one where she would see Draco.

"'Mione! Over here!" called Ron. Harry was waving furiously and motioning for her to join them in the back of the classroom. Hermione found her feet starting to walk towards them without her consent.

"No," she muttered to herself. Raya had specifically told her to look free and independent, never tied down with other people. Instead, she slid into an empty seat and waited for the Slytherins, who were usually (in their opinion) fashionably late.

"Look boys," said an obnoxious voice. "It looks like we have a new student in our class." It was Draco, he had walked in through the door, hair blowing in the wind, hands casually in his pocket, looking a bit like a god. But it was still Draco. The same Draco that had called her a Mudblood all the way back in second year.

"Grow up Draco," said Hermione, casually flipping her hair. She uncrossed her legs and sat up a little straighter, skirt hiking up. Was it her imagination or did Draco's ever pale face turn slightly pink? And was he biting his lower lip? No, it couldn't be. Too cool Draco, nothing could shake him. Or did she just find out that perhaps she was the only thing that could...?

"So there is a face behind that mat of hair," said Draco loudly.

"There's one question answered then," said Hermione, trying to sound as equally bored but self-assured as Draco had sounded. "But that raises another question. Is there a brain behind that mat of hair?" Hermione was suprised to see that Draco hadn't scowled and stalked off, rather, he looked back at her with a little more interest.  
"That's interesting, Granger," said Draco. "That you may feel that way about me."

"I do," said Hermione, moistening her lips.

"Then let me prove you wrong." Draco sat in the seat next to her.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" scoffed Hermione.

"Say hello, Granger," said Draco. "To your new Potions partner."

Hermione sat feeling strangely exhilarated. Step one was officially accomplished.


	2. Something Else

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_With step one officially complete, proceed to step two_, Hermione typed furiously. She was supposed to write a day to day account and just recalling all the things that had happened that day made Hermione's head spin.

"Raya," she said, whining. "I don't think I can do it. I can't keep up this image, it's too much."

"Don't be stupid," she said, flipping her dark, glossy braid behind her back. "It's not too much. You just have to come out of your shell, Hermione. You have to _self actualize._ This would be so much easier if you weren't always so hunched up over a book."

_Self actualize?_ Thought Hermione. That would be easy for Raya to say. She also had no trouble hiding herself. She didn't need to be hidden. Raya was a complete individual right down to the small silver and diamond stud in her nose.

"But what if this all gets foiled?" asked Hermione, desperately. Raya slapped Hermione on the back.

"As if it would!" she cried. "You're doing way too good of a job."

_But am I?_ Wondered Hermione, contemplating with her laptop buzzing in front of her. Honestly, Hermione didn't think she had it in her to keep up this stupid act. Her black boots made her feet ache and the too tight blouse made her feel extremely revealed. But if that was what Raya wanted….and if that was what was going to make her the new editor when Raya leaves in the end of this year….then she'll have to stick with it….unfortunately.

Hermione sat in front of the mirror and started to wipe off the heavy make-up, starting with the deep red lipstick. She had to admit, up close Draco was cute…very cute. Hermione started to smile as she wiped off the eye-liner. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe can have some fun with this.

* * *

_Step Two: Keep him interested._

Hermione noticed something that was different about Draco. He looked at her with more interest when she insulted him and seemed to find it fun to trade insults. Well…if that's the way he wants to play it….

"So Granger," said Draco, when he saw Hermione walking up towards him, teetering slightly precariously on her pointed heels.

"New shoes?" he asked, and smirked when he saw Hermione come a little too hard on one heel. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up slightly but thought it'd probably blend in quite well with the blush that Raya had put on her cheeks.

"You noticed," she said, with a nod.

"Muggle parents rich?" he asked. "I mean, they must be to give you new shoes every other day. Didn't know you were so spoiled. Why don't you share some of the wealth with Weasley?" Hermione ignored the insult made against Ron.

"I hear your parents are rich too," she said, pitching her voice a little lower.

"Of course," scoffed Draco, flipping his hair out from his eyes. He never really did miss a chance to show off his wealth.

"Pity then," said Hermione, stealing Draco's smirk. "It really is too bad they can't buy you a new brain." The Slytherin boys around Draco started laughing and Draco's fist splayed out to the side and caught one of the in the stomach. The laughter died down. Hermione raised one eyebrow and turned around, skirt twirling perfectly.

"See you around then?" called Draco. Hermione didn't even look back; she waved lazily over her shoulder.

Hermione was scribbling furiously into her notebook what had happened between her and Draco. Perhaps Draco was easier to "charm" than she had initially thought.

"Seat taken?" asked that obnoxious voice. Hermione slammed her notebook shut and looked up slowly.

"Ye-es," said Hermione, drawing out the word. She looked at him, making her eyes hard but lips curving slightly to tease him. "But that won't stop you from sitting here, will it?" Draco smirked and shrugged.

"Guess not." Hermione blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Lucky me then," she said, sarcastically.

"Lucky you," whispered Draco and try as she might, Hermione couldn't stop those shivers that ran down her back.

"What do you want?" snapped Hermione.

"You are so beyond charming," said Draco, as sarcastically as Hermione had before. "Just wanted to be in the presence of one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts, what else?" Hermione stood up.

"Then you made a mistake," she said, leaning over, her face close to Draco's. She could hear Draco's breath quicken…her's too as a matter of fact, but Hermione ignored it.

"I never make mistakes," whispered Draco. Hermione smirked.

"I'm not a girl," she said. "I'm a woman, don't make that mistake again." She left, feeling satisfied at the impressed expression on Draco's face.

* * *

_Dear Journal_, wrote Hermione. _It looks like mission accomplished for step two as well as step one. Maybe it's my imagination but I think this might be getting easier. It's still crazy but I have to hand it to Raya for thinking up such a project. But the problem is…it's not that I like Draco. I don't not like him but I'm sure I don't _like_ him. _Hermione paused to nibble on the end of her sugar quill. _Honestly, it's worth everything to see Draco stunned. _Hermione heard a tapping on her window. She frowned. An owl at this hour?

Hermione pushed back the curtains and jumped in surprise. Hovering outside above her Juliet balcony was Draco on his broomstick.

"What the hell Draco?" hissed Hermione, opening up the French doors. Draco hopped off the broom and entered her room. Hermione was about to say that this was against the rules but decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Let's just say," said Draco, playfully. "That I couldn't stop thinking about you." Hermione batted her eyelashes.

"Well that's strange," said Hermione. "I had no trouble forgetting about _you_ except it seems, annoyingly, that you _follow_ me around."

"Follow you? Don't flatter yourself, Hermione," said Draco. "I like to fly around at night."

"Right outside my window?" Draco grinned.

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Whatever," said Hermione. "It's too late for this." Draco shrugged and walked back outside.

"Wait," he said. "Before I go." He turned around and grabbed Hermione and kissed her. This time, it was Draco who left Hermione stunned. He saluted her and jumped on his broom and left. Hermione sank onto her bed, pressing two fingers against her bottom lip.

"Think about the project," Hermione ordered herself. She thought hard. She shouldn't have stayed stunned like that, like some stupid deer caught in the headlight. Draco Malfoy will pay for that one. Hermione was suddenly playing and toeing the lines of the assignment…but if she won't, who will? Oh yes, this was definitely going to be more fun than she imagined. She wasn't shy Hermione any more…she was something different.


	3. You Owe Me

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot…

* * *

Hermione was in a bit of a crisis. She checked herself over a couple of times in the mirror, then looked through the box that a Hogwarts owl had brought for her that morning. Her stomach made a weird noise. The nervousness wasn't exactly jiving with the scrambled eggs and fruit she had for breakfast. The whole problem started with Raya.

"I've taken up a couple of more classes with no time in the morning. Hermione, you're _sixteen_ for god's sake, I think you're able to put on make-up by yourself now."

"But Raya…" Hermione had whined. She sure didn't sound like she was sixteen. Raya made sure Hermione wrote a letter to her mom telling her of her slight crisis and how she needed make-up. God, it was embarrassing. Hermione could just picture her mom squealing and saying to her father, "Our little Hermie is _all grown up!_" Hermione sighed but was intrigued when she found the little brown box for her. She took it up to her room.

"So what's in here any way?" she murmured to herself. She rummaged through and sighed. She should just experiment. If it doesn't look good, she could always take it off and go back to being _au natural_. She spritzed her face with some Aveda™ toner and found the sensation of the liquid mist over her face quite pleasant. Then she carefully lined her eyes with a glittery, purple Anna Sui™ eyeliner. She was a bit nervous about the color at first but when put on, she was relieved to see that it was just dark.

"Hermione?" There was a knock on her door also. Hermione jumped, messing up her eyeliner.

"Crap," she muttered and looked for a tissue.

"Ginny? Is that you?" she called as she hopped around. Where was that damn tissue box?

"Yeah, can I come in?" Hermione finally spotted it and dove for it. It was half hidden beneath her bed. How on earth did that get there?

"Sure, it's open, I think." Hermione heard the door handle turn and Ginny step in, perplexed to find Hermione on the floor.

"Um, Hermione? What are you doing?" Hermione rolled her eyes, now smudged.

"God, I look like a mess and I'm going to be late!" Ginny's copper eyebrows moved together so fast Hermione could almost hear the click.

"Nuh uh," said Ginny, shaking her head. "It looks good."

"You're always so nice, Gin," said Hermione. But when Ginny steered her to a mirror, she found that maybe Ginny was right. The smudged eyeliner didn't look that bad. Kind of that stay-up-all-night-and-party look…

"You're crazy," Hermione announced. "And I'm crazy. I wouldn't be able to go out like this, I'd feel too noticeable." Ginny shrugged and turned Hermione so she could face her. Ginny rummaged through and found a Stila™ compact and spread some powder over Hermione's face to even out her complexion.

"When did _you_ get good at this?" asked Hermione. Ginny shrugged.

"Mom was always bugging me to make myself more noticeable? I really dunno. I thought it was a girl thing."

"Well, obviously _this_ girl got cheated." Ginny was quiet and looked through the box some more until she came up with the Tirish McEvoy™ blush and brushed it across the bridge of Hermione's nose and temples to give her a sun kissed look.

"Well," said Ginny. "I have to compliment your mom on her taste. This all works well with your complexion." Hermione checked the clock hanging on the wall behind Ginny.

"Oh no!" she yelped. "Gin! I'm gonna be late!" Hermione pulled on her black pleated skirt and black sleeveless shirt and put her robe over it. Ginny calmly put together all of Hermione's books.

"Here," said Ginny, putting the shoulder strap over Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks Ginny!" Hermione called. "You're a lifesaver." Hermione turned to wave to Ginny…and fell right out of the portrait hole.

"Ouch," said Ginny. She shrugged. She had homework to do.

* * *

_Step Three: Make the first move (if he doesn't make it first!)_

"Well, well, well, looks like this one's just falling for me," said a cool voice. Hermione felt her face burn as she picked herself up. She looked up to face Draco. She groaned inwardly. She couldn't back down now. She couldn't play this down…. So she could play it up….

"You know me, Draco," murmured Hermione, moving up close to Draco. "I've wanted you since first year and I've watched you since." Hermione could see the veins in Draco's neck pulse as if he was just about to yelp. He seemed to regain his composure.

"Well, a lot of girls can't resist me, that's a fact," said Draco, with an irresistible smirk. But obviously it was a lot more resistible than he had originally thought because that didn't faze Hermione. In fact, it just heightened her adrenaline.

"Well, then maybe you'd like to meet me, at midnight," purred Hermione, looking at him. Draco seemed taken aback.

"So maybe I can meet you in front of the portrait hole?" Hermione caught sight of Harry and Ron coming down the hall.

"Save it," she snapped and turned around, leaving Draco to eat her dust. Hermione grinned inwardly at Draco's surprised expression.

"Hermione, what were you doing, talking to Draco?" asked Harry. Both Ron and Harry were subtle enough to not mention her new look.

"It's a long story," said Hermione, rubbing her temples. "Eurgh, it's a looong day."

"Hermione," said Ron. "It's only nine."

"Exactly." Hermione walked up faster leaving Harry and Ron behind. They exchanged a look.

"Don't look at me," said Harry. "I dunno wants up with her."

"Well, don't look at me either, I don't know what's up."

"I never looked at you. I thought your ugly face would blind me."

"Harry, you bastard!" yelped Ron. Harry laughed, punched Ron in the arm and walked up to catch up with Hermione and Ron sulkily followed.

It was midnight and Hermione had forgotten all about the fact that she was going to meet Draco. Actually, that's what she would have liked to think. She just ignored it and it was awfully hard. She really did want to see Draco at midnight. Then she ended up studying with Ginny into the late hours and the librarian kicked them out, telling them they needed sleep. Ginny sleepily made her way to the kitchen in search of a midnight snack and Hermione headed for the portrait hole to find Draco waiting for her.

"You _had_ said twelve, right?" asked Draco, eyebrow raised.

"It's too late, Draco, get a life and get out of my way," said Hermione. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, Hermione? That you accidentally forgot our meeting and now have other pressing things to do? I see, completely innocent."

"Nooo," said Hermione, slowly, lips starting to curve into a smile. "I'd rather like to think of it as ditching you." She blew him a kiss and fluttered her fingers, grinning sarcastically to balance out the sugary sweetness of that action. She climbed in through the portrait hole. Draco stood there, stunned for the second time that day.

"Oh, wait," said Hermione, popping her head back. "I forgot, you owe me something." Draco looked up.

"What?" Hermione grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him close and kissed him, then left him standing there like an idiot, for the THIRD time that day.

"You better go before your mommy starts to miss you," said Hermione. She disappeared and Draco shook his head. He ran his fingers through his fine hair and started to walk off…feeling strangely elated.


	4. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer:The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the name is derived from the movie How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days

* * *

"You what!' squealed Ginny. Hermione motioned for Ginny to keep it down. It wasn't likely but McGonagall could make a round around the girls' dormitaries.

"I don't know what came over me!" said Hermione, in an excited whisper. Ginny squealed again and kicked her feet. Hermione couldn't help grabbing one of her silk pillows and digging her fingernails into it. She had never been a squealing sort of girl so this was new to her. Ginny, on the other hand, was always a squealing, feet kicking girl.

"I can't sit still," said Ginny. "I have to do something." Ginny grabbed some of Hermione's make-up and started to do Hermione's face.

"What are you doing Gin? It's late," mumbled Hermione, as Ginny applied lip gloss.

"I know but I told you, I can't sit still!" she said. "I have to do something."

"Do you think I've done it?" asked Hermione. "I want this project to be done and over with."

"What? Aren't you having fun?" asked Ginny, as she carefully tested out an eye-shadow color on Hermione.

"I guess I am," said Hermione, smiling slightly.

"Don't smile, it'll ruin the gloss!" cried Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and hit Ginny with a pillow.

* * *

_Step Four: Engage in an activity with the love interest (kissing doesn't count, save that for later!)_

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," muttered Hermione.

"What?" protested Harry. "A little game of Truth or Dare never hurt."

"Harry!" scolded Hermione. "I thought you hated the game." Harry grinnned.

"That was before I learned that 'kiss' was also involved." Hermione rolled her darkened eyes. Draco looked at her from the ground where he was lounging.

"What Granger?" he asked, smirking. "Can't miss class?" Hermione bit her deep red lip. Then, her mind made up, she sat down.

"I can't believe you're going to play this with Harry and Ron," said Hermione, looking at Draco. Draco shrugged. Hermione didn't know how the hell this happened but somehow, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and she were in an empty classroom, skipping third period. Perfect oppurtunity actually...

"Spin the bottle Gin, you're the youngest one here," said Ron.

"Shut up," said Ginny, but spun the bottle anyways. It made a whirring noise on the floor and they all watched it intently. It settled on Harry.

"Well Harry?" asked Ginny, coppery eyebrows raised. "Truth, dare, kiss, promise, double dare." Harry's face scrunched up in thought.

"Truth," he finally said. Ginny's lips curved into a devilish grin.

"You're in for this one, Harry," she said, and Harry paled. "Would you rather," she said, teasingly. "Stay a virgin for all eternity...or let Ron have his way with you?"

"WHAT!" yelped Ron. Draco was laughing so hard he was pounding the ground and Hermione had to concentrate on not smearing her eyeliner with her tears of laughter. Harry turned, if possible, even paler.

"Pass," said Harry.

"You chicken," said Hermione, punching Harry. "Grow some balls, Harry, just answer."

"Fine," said Harry. Then, he mumbled something.

"What was that, Potter? We didn't quite catch it," said Draco.

"The second choice," said Harry, and everyone, except for Ron and Harry, started laughing again.

"Make sure," said Ron, turning bright red. "That whatever is said in this room stays in this room." They all looked at each other.

"Fine," said Draco. The game continued. Harry spun the bottle and it wiggled precariously until it stopped on Ron.

"Okay, choose, Ron," said Harry. Ron looked thoughtful.

"Fine, dare," said Ron.

"I dare you...to trade clothes with Ginny and stay like that for the rest of the game."

"WHAT!" yelped Ron, again. In the end, Ron reluctantly went into the closet with his sister and they emerged, Ginny looking grunge chic and Ron...Ron was looking...weird.

"Dammit, Ginny," he muttered. "Why did you have to wear a skirt today?"

"We had to Transfigure some things so they'd fit us," explained Ginny. Ron sulkily spun the bottle and it spun around and landed, pointing at Draco.

"Double dare," said Draco, grinning quite wickedly. "And I choose Granger."

"I dare you two to go and get some food from the kitchens."

"Ron! What kind of dare is that?" complained Harry.

"I'm hungry," said Ron, with a shrug. Hermione felt her palms becoming sweaty.

"Shall we?" asked Draco, opening up the classroom door. Hermione swallowed.

"Sure," she said, coolly. She looked back at the group. "We'll be back soon."

"Though we can't guarentee that," said Draco, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she ordered, and they walked out.


	5. More Truth or Dare!

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related is J.K. Rowling (i.e. everything) and the title is from the movie "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days" (and kinda the plot but I'm moving further and further away from it every chapter)

* * *

_Step Five: Alone? Steal the first move and lean in for a kiss! _

"You're nervous," said Draco, smirking, as he walked in front of Hermione. Hermione glared at his back.

"You wish," she muttered.

"What?" Draco turned around. "If you're gonna say something, say it loud enough that I can hear you." She scowled.

"Nothing you'd want to hear," she said. As she quickly walked past him, Draco grabbed her wrist. She was yanked back and they stared at each other face to face, noses almost touching. Normally Hermione would have growled at him to let her go that instant but this time…Hermione closed the little distance between them and kissed him full on the lips. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself. He pushed her up against he wall and started to kiss her back harder when Hermione, just to be annoying, broke away.

"I'm hungry, where's the kitchen?" Draco looked at her bewildered.

"You're not stopping right now, are you?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Do I look like I'm in the mood to make-out?" she asked, irritably. Draco shook his head as if he couldn't believe what's happening, which was probably true.

"This way," he said, and stalked in front of her, reminding Hermione of an offended cat. Hermione licked her lips. Draco was absolutely delicious. She wasn't even thinking of the article anymore. She wanted Draco and she wanted him bad. Her lips curved into a grin and followed Draco.

"You think this is enough food?" asked Draco, gruffly. He had been acting pissed off ever since Hermione stopped him. It must have been a pretty big blow to his ego; girls have _begged_ Draco to never leave their side…but stop him? Never happened. Never. Well, there's a first time for everything…

"I don't know, what do you think?" purred Hermione, purposely provoking him. Draco muttered something indecipherable underneath his breath.

"Angry?' she asked, silkily. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. Hermione grabbed him and turned him around to meet her lips. They hungrily kissed until this time, it was Draco that broke away.

"You're only going to stop again," he said.

"Never, not when it's you," whispered Hermione, and leaned in again.

* * *

"Damn, I knew we shouldn't have made those two go," muttered Ron. "I'm starving. Harry? Harry, you listening?" Harry looked up suddenly.

"Sorry, I was distracted," he said, absently.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Distracted by my SISTER. If you're gonna make googly eyes at her, do it outside. It's too much for flesh and blood to stand." Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, observed by Ron.

"No wait," said Ron. "Don't leave, then I'd be here all by myself." Harry and Ginny didn't seem to be listening.

"We'll be right back, Ron," said Harry, looking flustered but happy, sneaking sideway glances at Ginny. They had both stood up, much to Ron's dismay and disgust, but the door opened before they reached the doorknob, it swung open and Hermione and Draco came in, with a sack full of food.

"Okay, let's continue the game," said Draco.

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on Harry again.

"What? Me again?" protested Harry. Draco looked thoughtful. He shrugged.

"I'll be nice," he said, smirking. "Blow a raspberry on Ginny." Harry grinned and looked at Ginny.

"My pleasure." Harry leaned in and blew a raspberry on Ginny's neck and she giggled.

"Gross," muttered Ron. "Take it outside!" They ignored him. Harry leaned in and brushed his lips against Ginny's in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Yes, take it outside, couldn't you?" asked new voice.

"Good day Professor Snape," said Draco, managing a bow from his spot on the floor.

"Save it Draco," snapped Snape.

"Someone's pissed," muttered Draco. Hermione gave them each a glance. She decided to put her womanly charm to the test.

"All of you are skipping class for frivolous reasons."

"Oh, but Professor Snape," said Hermione. She stood up. Hermione was pretty tall but Snape was still inches taller than her five feet, six inches. "We were having so much fun," she purred, tracing her index finger down his arm. Was it her imagination or did his cheeks just turn pink?

"You wouldn't dare to ruin our fun, would you? Wouldn't you care to _join_ us?" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Draco looked wide-eyed at Hermione's daring.

"Yes, I will love to join you," said Snape. Hermione celebrated inside. "I'll love to join you all in _detention_ now get back to class, NOW," he snapped.


	6. Detainment

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine

* * *

_Step Six: Got in trouble? Naughty naughty! But the hallmark of a TRUE seductive flirt is one who can turn any situation to her advantage_

"Oh man, we have to WHAT!" repeated Ron, incredulously. "This isn't even academic, it's pure manual labor!" Snape looked levelly at the five students.

"I'm sure washing the floors and windows in this hall with _no_ magic will be enough to keep all of you from skipping class again, I presume? Might I add there will be seventy-five points taken from each house." Hermione groaned.

"But Professor Snape…"

"Ms. Granger, you should be thankful that I am not taking an _additional_ seventy-five points for your unruly, fraternizing behavior." That shut Hermione up. Harry tried his luck.

"But this is going to take all night and the people on the Quidditch teams need to

practice!"

"I'm sure you can manage to forfeit _one_ meeting for school purposes," Snape said, easily and smoothly. Ginny stayed naturally quiet so three pairs of eyes turned to Draco. His eyes blinked back.

"But Severus-"

"Just because of faint personal family ties does _not_ make you any _chummier_ with me than the rest of these disgraceful students." _Faint my ass_¸ thought Draco evilly. _You seemed pretty "chummy" with my parents last Christmas. Well, you were drunk so I suppose that would mean that you were chummy with the family vineyard's wine too._ In an alternate universe, Draco had enough bravado to say that out loud and Snape alterna fled from the room in shame. Draco envied that alternate universe Draco. But alas, this was real life and as much as he wouldn't admit it, he'd actually like to stay in school. Graduate, get a decent job and a wife perhaps.

"But Professor Snape," tried Draco. "I don't…do well…with soap and water. Look at my skin, it's much to delicate." Hermione snorted with suppressed laughter and Draco shot her an offended look. It would have been all and well if he had been playacting but this wasn't fake. He was dead serious and wishing now that no one had just heard him say something so undeniably feminine. Underneath the layer of hot appearances, he was just like any other boy, masculinity problems and all.

"I _think_ you will survive this ordeal, Mr. Malfoy, or shall I ask Filch to bring some extra _mild_ soap?" Snape managed to put more scorn and mocking in mild than anyone else could possibly dream of doing. They were silent.

"Anyone else?" asked Snape. Only ten pairs of pathetic eyes stared back at him. He frowned.

"Start working now," he barked. "And stop looking at me like starved puppies." He turned on his heel and walked from the room, his black cape billowing behind him.

"He is so evil," said Ginny. She sat down, as if the prospect of scrubbing all the windows and floors was too much to handle standing up.

"How long in this hall?" asked Hermione.

"It's a castle," answered Harry. "How long do you think there is?" Draco paled to an even whiter shade if possible. He could already imagine his perfect, artist hands turning red, decorated with cuts with terrible soap water and…

"Hello? Malfoy? Anyone there?" asked Ron, waving a hand in front of Draco's face.

"The lights are all on and working but no one's home," said Ginny, giggling.

"Like brother like sister," said Draco dryly, coming out of his nightmare. He shivered involuntarily. He could still see his chapped hands taking place of his smooth, moisturized, and manicured hands. He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and cleared his throat in the manliest way possible.

"Well, we should get started shouldn't we?" he asked. "Come on." He made sure that he didn't carry any of the buckets of water.

"Where are we starting?" asked Ginny, in a faint voice.

"Gods Ginny, Snape didn't send us to a _scaffold_ did he? Will you chipper up?" asked Ron, irritably.

"Hey come on," said Harry, unconsciously jumping straight to Ginny's defense. "I personally think this is worse than a scaffold. At least with that you die fast, this is slow and painful."

"Shut up all of you and get to work," said Hermione. She gingerly crouched down and took a large yellow sponge and dipped it into the bucket of cold, soapy water. As of the moment it was sparkly and shone faintly back at her. Unfortunately, the water wouldn't stay that way for long.

Ron wrung out a rag and started to wash the windows.

"Ugh this is so disgusting," he grunted. "When was the last time these have been cleaned anyway? You'd think with all the magic they'd at least put a _little_ consideration into sanitation."

"Why bother when Ron Weasley goes to school?" said Hermione. Ginny and Harry started giggling and even Draco ventured a faint smile.

"Very funny," muttered Ron. Hermione gingerly lowered herself onto her knees and hands and started to scrub the floors. When her back was completely turned, Ron put his rag into the water and made sure it soaked up a good amount. Then he walked quietly towards Hermione, unnoticed by everyone else, and wrung it out write over her back.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked. Ice-cold water dripped down her back. She grabbed the nearest bucket and tossed its contents at Ron, unfortunately getting Harry too.

"What did I do?" Harry complained and threw a sponge at Hermione. He missed and hit Ginny in face. She spit out the soap water and ran at Harry and tackled him down. Only when someone accidentally poured an entire bucket of water over Draco's head did he join the ensuing chaos.

* * *

"Heeey," said Ron slowly. They were all lying on their backs, out of breath. Hermione was so hot that even the cold stone floor seemed warm.

"What Ron, finally got a thought?" asked Harry. Ron lazily threw a sponge in his general direction. Harry didn't even bother retaliating. They were all too tired.

"What Ron," asked Ginny, finally.

"I think we actually did it," said Ron. "Look at the hall, it's clean." They all did.

"I think you're right," said Draco.

"For once," Harry and Ginny interjected.

"Will you give it a rest!" howled Ron.

"It _is_ clean," finished Hermione. They were lying there in silence once more when Ginny said thoughtfully,

"Have you guys noticed, the buckets of water are still full and still clean."

"I imagine they magicked the buckets so that we wouldn't have an excuse to stop and rest," said Harry, bitterly.

"I don't think they have a shred of mercy in their cold, black hearts," said Ron. The company lapsed into silence again and Hermione could see, from where she was laying down, that the sky had turned a velvety black. Soon, she could hear Harry, Ron, and Ginny around her breathing deeply and evenly. She figured Draco was also asleep until she realized he had turned on his side, looking at her.

"Do you guys always spend detainment like this?" asked Draco quietly. His voice was curious but also held a slightly bitter tone underneath.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered back.

"You guys didn't work at all still got the job done," he said. "Does everything you Gryffidors touch turn to gold?" Hermione, underneath her recent bad girl image, was still sensitive and knew that Draco was being painfully honest about how he felt and acted accordingly.

"No, not everything," said Hermione. Draco shook his head.

"It must be nice," he said. He looked away and out the window. "You have it easy." Hermione knew that it was better not to argue. Instead, she carefully crawled over next to him, wincing as she moved her too long inactive limbs. She put her face close to his.

"You don't have to live life by yourself," she said softly. _Where had that come from?_ Wondered Hermione. _Remember the assignment! The assignment!_ But it was no use as Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione let herself have one more thought before giving herself away to the sensation of kissing and being kissed by Draco. _Detainment has never been so much fun. _


	7. Easy

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related are owned by J.K. Rowling and the title is a variation of the movie "How to Lost a Guy in Ten Days" property of…um… the movie people.

* * *

"Oh my god," whispered Ginny. She, Harry, and Ron were all staring wide-eyed at the display before them. The display itself had not actually acknowledged the fact that they were being watched.

"Hermione is…. is…." Harry couldn't finish.

"Is snogging Draco!" cried Ron. Hermione and Draco jumped apart. Draco hastily wiped off some of the Hermione lipstick that had smudged onto his own lips but they remained red.

"When did you guys wake up?" asked Hermione.

"You were sleeping for awhile," Draco added, as cool as ever. He ran his fingers through his flaxen hair.

"We woke up when we heard sounds," muttered Ron. Harry elbowed him.

"Um…we're going to be heading back to the common room, okay? Are you coming Hermione?" asked Harry. He didn't quite wait for an answer and helped Ginny up and they left together, Ron following behind. He gave a forlorn glance back at Draco and Hermione before he hurried after the other two.

"What do I tell them?" whispered Hermione. Draco grinned.

"Tell them that you're madly in love with me." Hermione signed exasperated.

"Why do you have such a big ego?" she asked. She stood up, prepared to leave Draco. As soon as she did, though, Draco caught her hand and pulled her back down on top of him.

"You tell me," he said softly into her ear. As he kissed her neck, Hermione's mind wandered back to the project and she felt a twang of guilt. She pulled away.

"I gotta go," she said, struggling to keep a sarcastic smile on her face.

"I'll see you around…?" Hermione looked over her shoulder. She waved over her shoulder and walked away into the darkness of the castle, leaving Draco.

Draco watched her leave and frowned, running his hands through his hair again. Why was he falling for a Gryffindor? The very _epitome_ of a Gryffindor too. Right up there with Dumbledore's golden boy and his loyal puppy dog.

Draco grinned to himself. Hermione's a witch, all right. She's put him under his spell.

* * *

_Step Seven: Okay, so you hooked up with him? Well, don't start jumping all over him expecting him to be your boyfriend. Boys are terrified of commitment. Give him some room…and let him come to you._

_Hint: To make him come to you faster, be sure too be alluring and just out of reach. You'll drive him crazy._

"Hermione, what _was_ that?" asked Ginny. She pounced on Hermione the minute she walked into the common room. Ginny had sent the boys to bed but waited for her friend.

"What was?" asked Hermione, playing for time. Ginny smacked Hermione…hard.

"Ow, Ginny," she cried, rubbing her arm.

"You'll wake up the whole tower," said Ginny. She dragged Hermione into the prefect room.

"I can't believe it," Ginny cried. "You TOLD me you had kissed him but I can't believe he'd snog you in front of everyone like that!"

"Wait." Hermione was very confused. "Wait, you _did_ know something was going on between us but then…why did you act so confused back there?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, what would have Ron and Harry think if I pretended like everything was okay? They would have interrogated me the first thing we got back to the common room."

"Oh…right," said Hermione, slowly.

"You're amazing," said Ginny. "Now what are you going to do?" Hermione bit her lip thinking.

"Give him room," she decided. "Guys hate commitment right? The last thing he'll want is for me to expect him to be my boyfriend just because we kissed." Ginny raised her coppery eyebrows, surprised.

"That's smart…but I'm not going to follow your advice," she said, looking wicked.

"What?" Ginny checked her watch.

"Oh, I have to go. I'm meeting a certain tousled, dark haired boy upstairs…in his room…" Ginny trailed off suggestively.

"Genvra Weasley!" Hermione yelped. Ginny hit her over the head with one of Hermione's many pillows.

"I've been waiting for a long time for this," said Ginny, grinning. "And I'm going to milk it for all it's worth." Seeing Hermione's horrified expression, Ginny hastily added, "That's not what I meant. No, not that way. Oh my god Hermione, you look like you're going to faint. I didn't mean it that way. Hermione?"

* * *

Hermione walked into doubles Potion alone and scanned her room with her eyes expertly. Seeing as how Draco was avoiding her eyes, she strutted across the room in her four-inch heel boots and a recently shortened skirt of an already short skirt. She earned several hoots from the rowdy boys. Hermione settled herself next to Harry and Ron.

"Have a nice midnight snack last night, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry's normally pale face flushed ever so pink.

"What? You went to the kitchens without me?" said Ron, indignantly. "I was starving last night, after all that manual labor."

"I don't know, Ron," said Hermione, slowly, evilly, making Harry squirm a bit. "I think you and Harry's tastes are quite different now. You probably wouldn't have liked what Harry had last night. _Gin_ger pie."

"Food's food, what can there be to like and not like? I love ginger pie. I like gingerbread cookies, I like ginger anything," whined Ron. Harry kicked Hermione underneath their desks and gave her a warning look. Hermione looked away and smirked, earning herself another kick. Finally she turned and rolled her eyes and nodded ever so slightly. She felt Harry relax.

Hermione, turning her head, saw Draco looking at her with a mixed bit of disinterest and longing. He was obviously trying to look like he didn't care…but failing miserably, in Hermione's eyes anyway. _Come on, look at me_, Hermione ordered. And Draco obeyed so quickly that Hermione, for a minute, swore he was listening to her thoughts. Their eyes met for a second then Hermione's eyes snapped up as Snape entered the room.

"I apologize for the delay," said Snape, briskly. "Tied up with other things as of the moment." Four pairs of murderous eyes followed him.

"What are you doing there goggling at me like a bunch of idiots? Start the potion where we left off yesterday!" There was a sudden movement among the students as they rushed to get out their half-finished potions, Neville knocking his over in the process by mistake.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, as the potion ate through the wood of the table. Snape swore under his breath.

"_Repairo,_" he commanded and the table magically restored itself. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Neville, partner up with Ms. Granger for the rest of the project." Neville, pink in the face, moved among the throng of students to get to Hermione but when he got there, he found his partner gone, skirt swishing, heading towards a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Do you have any more of the fire powder?" asked Hermione. Draco's head snapped up so quickly Hermione almost heard a click. His expression was cool and controlled but his movements were not. He was nervous. Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' little bookworm, was making Draco, Hogwarts' badass rebel, _nervous_.

"What?" he muttered.

"Fire powder," repeated Hermione, sounding bored. "I ran out." Draco shoved it into her hands.

"Thanks. This fire powder is amazing," whispered Hermione, dark lined eyes going wide. "It makes me _so hot_." Draco looked at her in the eye this time.

"Don't make too much of a display, Granger, or else people will think you're easy."

"People are wrong." Hermione turned, making sure the skirt twirled and lifted just enough to show him some of her legs and walked away. To Draco it seemed like she effortlessly glided by the mess of people back to Neville. Then Draco mentally slapped himself. _Back to the potion_, he told himself. _Then deal with my insanity later…_


End file.
